


Wurzeln

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem überraschenden Auftauchen von Matthew Caine in Frankreich grübelt Peter über die komplizierten Vater-Sohn-Verhältnisse in seiner Familie nach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wurzeln

Titel: Wurzeln  
Autor: Lady Charena (2007)  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Caine, Peter  
Thema: # 010. Jahre  
Word Count: 2688  
Rating: PG  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.  
  
Summe/Hintergrund: Nach dem überraschenden Auftauchen von Matthew Caine in Frankreich grübelt Peter über die komplizierten Vater-Sohn-Verhältnisse in seiner Familie nach.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics von Pink „Family Portrait“.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
…Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?…   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
„Peter?“  
  
Dem Tonfall seines Vaters nach – eine Mischung aus Amüsiertheit und Besorgnis – rief der seinen Namen nicht zum ersten Mal. Verspätet hob Peter den Kopf und sah seinen Vater an. „Ja? Was ist?“, fragte er benommen. „Ich glaube, ich bin eingeschlafen.“ Er gähnte. „Ich hasse fliegen“, murmelte er. Er sah sich um. Die meisten anderen Passagiere schliefen ebenfalls, immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht. Weiter hinten im Flugzeug beugte sich eine Flugbegleiterin über eine Frau und sprach leise mit ihr. Selbst das Geräusch der Triebwerke klang irgendwie gedämpfter, trotzdem verursachte es ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Das Fliegen milderte nicht gerade Peters Höhenangst.   
  
Peter warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte nicht ganz zwei Stunden geschlafen.   
  
Das leichte Lächeln verschwand von Caines Gesicht. Er nahm Peters linke Hand zwischen seine und begann eine sanfte Massage. „Ich hätte dich nicht geweckt, wenn du nicht nach mir gerufen hättest.“ Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „War es ein... Alptraum?“  
  
Was auch immer sein Vater da mit seiner Hand machte – Peter spürte, wie sich seine Benommenheit auflöste. Und irgendwie ließ auch das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nach. Er löste seine Finger aus dem Griff seines Vaters und setzte sich auf. Die Decke glitt von seinen Schultern nach unten. Woher kam die? Peter seufzte. Paps würde wohl nie aufhören, ihn wie einen Zehnjährigen zu behandeln.   
  
Er wich dem besorgten Blick aus. „Nein, kein Alptraum“, erwiderte er. „Nicht direkt. Da... da ist ein kleiner Junge.“ Er schloss die Augen, um die Bilder, die nach wie vor am Rande seines Bewusstseins lauerten, zurück zu holen. „Ich dachte zuerst, ich wäre es, aber... das stimmte nicht. Ich beobachte ihn. Er läuft durch eine Art Wald. Und hohes Gras. Vielleicht kommt es ihm auch nur so hoch vor, weil er noch so klein ist. Er läuft vor etwas weg. Irgendetwas macht ihm furchtbare Angst. Er läuft lange Zeit. Aber... aber jetzt scheint er auf etwas zuzulaufen. Da ist eine große Gestalt, nur Umrisse, undeutlich, verschwommen. Er will zu ihr. Er denkt, wenn er sie erreicht, dann... dann ist er in Sicherheit. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengt, er kann die Gestalt nicht erreichen.“ Peter räusperte sich und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die Traumbilder abzuschütteln. „Dann hast du mich geweckt. Hast du eine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat, Paps?“ Es kam keine Antwort von seinem Vater und Peter drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Caine war blass geworden, seine Augen starrten ausdruckslos auf seine ineinander verschränkten Finger. „Paps? Hey, Paps! Was ist los?”   
  
Der Shaolin hob den Kopf und blickte seinen Sohn an. Verwirrung stand in seinen Zügen. „Das war kein Traum, Peter.“  
  
„Was dann?“ Peter legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Vaters. „Eine Vision? Habe ich etwas gesehen, dass noch passieren wird? Oder gerade irgendwo passiert? So wie du Dinge siehst? Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, ich könne das eines Tages auch. Aber bisher habe ich nie mehr als vage Eindrücke bekommen, wie damals, als man dich entführt hatte...“ Er brach ab, als sein Vater den Kopf schüttelte. „Was dann?“  
  
„Es war eine Erinnerung.“ Caine sprach sehr leise – wie um einen bewussten Gegenpunkt zu dem etwas nervösen Geplapper seines Sohnes zu bilden.  
  
„Eine Erinnerung? Aber dieser Junge... das war nicht ich.“  
  
„Nein.“ Caine holte tief Luft. „Ich war es.“  
  
Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Das verstehe ich nicht.“  
  
„Du hast irgendwie... eine meiner Erinnerungen geteilt.“ Caine hob die Hand und begann seine Schläfe zu reiben. „Die Verbindung zwischen uns... sie wächst. Ich kann es spüren, aber ich hätte das nicht erwartet. Es ist noch viel zu früh...“ Er sprach leise, als würde er die Worte nur an sich selbst richten, nicht an Peter und brach dann plötzlich ab.   
  
„Okay“, meinte Peter unsicher. Immer wenn sein Vater über solche Dinge sprach, fühlte er sich leicht überfordert. Zwar wusste er, dass da irgendetwas war... ein Gefühl, eine Ahnung... aber es entzog sich einfach jeder rationalen Erklärung. „Gut, wie auch immer. Es war also deine Erinnerung? Aus deiner Kindheit?“  
  
Caine hob in der ihm typischen Geste eine Schulter. „Ich war noch sehr klein, als meine Mutter von den Sing Wah entführt wurde. Irgendjemand nahm mich auf den Arm und rannte mit mir fort, weg von dem kleinen Dorf in dem wir lebten. Mein... mein Vater war zu dieser Zeit als Sanitäter im Krieg. Ich erinnere mich nicht, wie lange wir unterwegs waren und ich war zu verängstigt, um auf die Umgebung zu achten, durch die wir kamen. Wer immer auch mein Leben gerettet hatte, er wusste, dass mein Vater ein Shaolin war. Und so brachte er mich zum nächsten Shaolintempel.“   
  
Caine rieb wieder über seine Schläfen. „Ich habe dort etwa drei Jahre verbracht, bevor mein Vater zurückkam und... mich fand. Mein Vater hatte China verlassen, bevor ich zwei Jahre alt geworden war - er war nicht mehr als eine verschwommene, undeutliche Gestalt und die Erinnerung an eine Stimme. Ich wurde damals zu jung betrachtet, um mit den anderen Schülern am Unterricht teilzunehmen, aber es war immer jemand da, der sich um mich kümmerte. Da war ein sehr alter Mann, ein Heiler. Ich kann mich an seinen Namen nicht mehr erinnern, aber er erzählte mir Geschichten von meinem Großvater. Er hat im gleichen Kloster in Hunan gelebt, in dem auch mein Großvater erzogen wurde. Er war es auch, der mir die ersten Heilpflanzen und Kräuter zeigte und mein Interesse an den alten Heilkünsten weckte.“   
  
Caines Gesicht hatte einen abwesenden Ausdruck angenommen. „Eines Tages war ich allein in den Gärten. Der Student, der auf mich aufpassen sollte, war aus irgendeinem Grund weggerufen wurden. Ein Tier hat mich gebissen, vielleicht ein Insekt, vielleicht eine Schlange, die ich im Gras aufgeschreckt hatte, ich wusste es nicht. In der Nacht darauf wurde ich sehr krank, ich hatte hohes Fieber, furchtbare Angst und rief nach meiner Mutter, nach meinem Vater. Als der alte Mönch mich für einen Moment alleine ließ, um etwas zu holen, rannte ich in meiner Angst weg. Obwohl ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, schaffte ich es, den Tempel zu verlassen und fand mich irgendwann in einem kleinen Wäldchen zwischen den Reisfeldern des nächstgelegenen Dorfes wieder. Es war spät am Abend, die Sonne neigte sich und der Abendnebel stieg aus den Feldern auf. In meinem Zustand glaubte ich plötzlich, meinen Vater zu sehen. Ich wollte auf ihn zulaufen, doch dann verschwand er. Danach erinnere ich mich nicht mehr an viel. Die Mönche hatten meine Abwesenheit bemerkt, mich gesucht und gefunden.“   
  
Peter sah Caine verwundert an. Das war das erste Mal, dass er so viel über die Kindheit seines Vaters erfuhr. Er schluckte, unsicher was er sagen sollte. „Ich finde es verblüffend, dass du dich überhaupt an so viel erinnern kannst.“ Er griff nach Caines Hand und drückte kurz seine Finger. „Und daran hast du vorher gedacht? Als ich irgendwie in... in deine Erinnerungen... hineingerutscht bin?“  
  
Caine nickte. Neue, feine Fältchen hatten sich in die Haut um seine Augen gegraben. Zum ersten Mal fiel Peter auf, wie müde er aussah. Vielleicht war er zuvor nur zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, um es zu bemerken. „Das Wiedersehen mit deinem Vater hat dich viel mehr mitgenommen, als du dachtest, nicht wahr?“ Er beschäftigte sich damit, die Decke zusammen zu falten. „Ich finde es schade, dass wir nur einen Tag Zeit hatten. Du hättest wirklich nicht mit mir zurückfliegen müssen, Paps.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt doch sicher eine Menge nach zu holen, zu bereden, über all die Zeit, die ihr getrennt wart.“  
  
Caine sah ihn nicht an. „Dein Großvater, genau wie ich, braucht Zeit, sich an die veränderte Situation zu gewöhnen.“  
  
Peter lächelte. „Hey, das musst du mir nicht erklären. So lange ist es noch nicht her, dass es mir genauso ging. Nachdem ich dich damals im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, habe ich... ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange, vielleicht eine Stunde oder länger... auf dem Parkplatz im Wagen gesessen und... und konnte einfach nicht wegfahren, obwohl ich wusste, dass es alles gefährden würde, wenn mich jemand dort sah. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass es nur ein Traum sein würde und ich plötzlich aufwache und du bist immer noch tot und ich bin immer noch allein.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Caine sah Peter an. „Ich habe dich gesehen.“  
  
„Gesehen? Wann? Als ich ging, schliefst du. Der Arzt sagte, dass das an den Medikamenten lag, die sie dir gegeben hatten.“  
  
„Ich bin wieder aufgewacht und genau wie du... fürchtete ich, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich, dass mich ein erwachsener Mann besucht hatte und nie zuvor in meinen Träumen hatte ich dich so gesehen.“ Caine streckte die Hand aus und zog mit den Fingern langsam von Peters Schläfe zu seinem Kinn eine Linie, als würde er sich seine Züge einprägen, genau wie er es damals in dem ausgebrannten Haus getan hatte. „Also entschied ich, dass es kein Traum gewesen sein konnte, sondern Realität.“ Er ließ die Hand fallen. „Irgendetwas rief mich... es war wie ein Flüstern... und ich stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Und da saß dieser junge Mann, der mein Sohn war, in einem Wagen. Ich konnte mich an dir nicht satt sehen... ich... ich hatte Angst, wenn ich weggehen würde, dann würde ich dich nie wiedersehen. Ich stand am Fenster, bis du weggefahren bist. Noch lange danach.“  
  
„Das hast du mir nie erzählt.“   
  
Wieder zuckte Caine mit den Schultern. Er schien abrupt zu seiner früheren Schweigsamkeit zurück gekehrt zu sein. Überhaupt erinnerte sich Peter daran, dass sein Vater kaum ein Wort gesprochen hatte, seit sie Saint Adele verlassen hatten, um in Paris in ihr Flugzeug zu steigen. Außerdem wurde ihm klar, dass Caine es erfolgreich geschafft hatte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Du weißt, ich könnte mir eine Weile frei nehmen, ich habe noch jede Menge Urlaubstage. Urlaub in Frankreich soll um diese Zeit sehr schön sein. Und Natalie freut sich sicher auch.“ Doch sein Vater reagierte nicht auf seinen Versuch, die Stimmung aufzuhellen. „Oder Großvater besucht uns. Du hast doch seine Adresse. Wir schicken ihm einfach ein Ticket und er kommt her.“  
  
„Peter...“ Caine legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, um Peters Redeschwall zu stoppen. „Das ist nicht notwendig.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du hast dich gefreut ihn wiederzusehen.“   
  
Sein Vater blickte wieder auf seine Hände. Vielleicht täuschte Peter sich, aber es sah so aus, als würden sie fast unmerklich zittern. Und das verriet mehr als alle Worte.  
  
„Peter – du erinnerst dich sicher an die erste Zeit nach unserem Wiedersehen. An die Unsicherheiten, an die Missverständnisse zwischen uns. Du warst wütend auf mich, weil du glaubtest, ich hätte dich... verlassen, mich von dir abgewendet. Du fühltest dich oft von mir zurückgewiesen.“  
  
„Ja. Aber du hast mir gezeigt, dass es nicht so war, wie ich all die Jahre gedacht hatte. Das du mich nicht freiwillig verlassen hast, dass du genauso hilflos warst wie ich.“ Peter versuchte in den Zügen seines Vaters zu lesen. „Ist es das, was dich bedrückt? Dass du jetzt das gleiche spürst wie ich? Die gleiche Wut. Die gleiche Verwirrung. Die gleiche... Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden, wieder alleine gelassen zu werden?“  
  
Caine erwiderte nichts.   
  
„Du hast mir gesagt, dass es völlig normal ist, so zu fühlen. Und wir sind doch auch über diese Schwierigkeiten hinweggekommen.“ Peter drehte sich auf seinem Sitz herum, bis er sich seinem Vater zuwandte. Er beugte sich vor. „Es wird sicher eine Zeitlang dauern, die Wunden zwischen euch zu heilen.“  
  
„Peter...“ Caine wandte sich ihm zu und legte eine Hand an die Wange seines Sohnes. „Es gibt Wunden, die man vielleicht nicht mehr heilen kann. Vierzig Jahre sind eine sehr lange Zeit. Ich hatte seinen Tod akzeptiert, auch die Tatsache, dass er mich alleine gelassen hatte – mit vierzehn, in einem fremden Land – aber er hat mich zurückgelassen, um auf Schatzsuche zu gehen.“ Er zog seine Hand zurück. „Es war unglaublich, ihn da stehen zu sehen. Einen alten Mann mit der Stimme meines Vaters sprechen zu hören. Und dann war seine erste Frage...“ Er brach ab.   
  
„Was war seine erste Frage?“, hakte Peter nach. Er wünschte, er hätte die erste Begegnung zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Großvater miterlebt, aber er hatte die Kirche erst später betreten.   
  
Caine sah starr gerade aus, schien die Kopfstütze des Sitzes vor ihm genau zu studieren. „Seine Sorge galt zuerst dem Kelch. So war es immer.“ In seiner Stimme lag eine Bitterkeit, wie sie Peter noch nie von ihm gehört hatte – nicht einmal, wenn er vom Tod seiner Frau gesprochen hatte. „All diese Schätze, die er gesucht hat, ihre Geheimnisse, das war immer das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Die Zeit, die wir in Saint Adele zusammen verbracht haben... er hat fast nur davon gesprochen. Von seinen Reisen. Von den Dingen, die er gefunden hat. Von Dingen...“   
  
„Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt, Paps.“ Peter rutschte unruhig hin- und her. „So verbittert. Du hast doch sonst für alles und jeden Verständnis.“  
  
„Ich bin nur ein Mensch, Peter. Ich...“ Caine sah ihn an. „Ich bin sehr müde und verwirrt. Schon vor dem Überfall auf deine Wohnung, vor dem Besuch von Bennett, hatte ich verstörende Visionen... Von meinem Vater, von seinen Erlebnissen im Krieg. Er hat nie viel darüber gesprochen, auch nicht über die Beweggründe seiner Rückkehr nach Amerika oder warum er sich als Sanitäter an diesem furchtbaren Krieg beteiligte. Er erwähnt zwar die Begegnung mit Bennett, aber nicht Saint Adele in seinem Tagebuch. Ich hatte geglaubt, diese alten Gefühle akzeptiert zu haben.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mir selbst etwas vorgemacht.“  
  
„Hey, Paps. Vielleicht urteilst du ein bisschen zu hart über dich. Ich meine, es ist erst zwei Tage her, dass wir Großvater getroffen haben. War ich überrascht... ich meine, ihr seht euch so unglaublich ähnlich, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Ich seh’ dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich.“ Er klappte die Armlehne zwischen ihren Sitzen hoch und rückte näher, als könnte er allein mit seiner Nähe den Schmerz seines Vaters lindern. „Warum... Warum ruhst du dich nicht ein bisschen aus? Wir werden noch eine Weile unterwegs sein und ich glaube nicht, dass du in den letzten Tagen überhaupt Schlaf gefunden hast.“  
  
„Das ist nicht notwendig.“ Caine schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem spüre ich, dass du dich nicht wohl fühlst. Ich kann dir dabei helfen, dich zu entspannen.“  
  
„Ich komm schon klar“, versicherte Peter mit einem Lächeln. Er legte den Arm um die Schultern seines Vaters, die ihm plötzlich irgendwie zerbrechlich vorkamen. Ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, den er rasch zur Seite schob. „Zur Abwechslung kann ja ich einmal für dich da sein.“ Er hatte weiteren Protest erwartet oder irgendeine Belehrung. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schloss Caine stattdessen einfach die Augen und ließ den Kopf an Peters Schulter sinken. Er spürte, wie sich sein Vater entspannte, seine Atemzüge tiefer und langsamer wurden und spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Es war eine Sache, zu wissen, dass sein Vater ihm vertraute – es bewiesen zu bekommen, eine ganz andere. Mit seiner freien Hand schüttelte er die Decke aus und breitete sie über Caine, so gut es ihm möglich war, ohne ihn loszulassen. Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen den seines Vaters.   
  
Wieso mussten in ihrer Familie die Beziehungen zwischen Vätern und Söhnen so kompliziert sein...  
  
  
Ende


End file.
